Belle
Bellenora "Belle" is the daughter of Merlin. Trained by her father Belle is a fierce warrior and is determined to reclaim the land of Camelot. She is portrayed by Lily Collins. History Birth and Pre-Birth Belle is Merlin and Freya's daughter, born of a powerful spell so that Merlin could an heir to help defeat Morgana and Mordred. Belle knew of her conception since she could understand what words meant because Merlin never wanted to keep any secrets from her. Coming into magic Belle began to use magic when she was only 6 years old. Beginning after she magically pushed Gwaine into a lake. Sense then Merlin had been teaching her all the spells necessary for her to learn. Learning combat At age 10 is when Belle began to learn how to fight using various teachers allowing her fighting style to be entirely unique and unpredictable. Personality Belle is portrayed as being incredibly stubborn and a little sarcastic, but is a very caring person, with lots of compassion for her friends and family. Her extreme stubbornness might have taken root because of the fact that her father was extremely protective of her as a child. She goes to extreme lengths to accomplish what she wants, usually putting herself in danger, leaving those people who care for her extremely exasperated. Tom has even stated that her stubbornness matches his, which he figures was the reason they could not stand each other when they had first met. She is also an artist, a talent she doesn't like to share as it draws away from her strong frontier. Relationships Family Merlin Belle is very close to her father, the two share their passion for magic as well. Belle finds it hard to talk to Merlin about her mother because Merlin told the truth, that he had no idea who her mother was and that even if it turned out they weren't related he would still love her like a daughter. The two often tease eachother and are very protective of each other. Abilities Magical Abilities Despite Belle's father amazing ability she is nowhere near that level. Even so she incredibly gifted and is able to learn magic at an incredibly fast rate, learning in less than one year enough to take out numerous opponents with many more decades of learning than her. Her magic powers and extremely powerful to the point where she can now use blasts of telekinetic energy to push enemies away either with an incantation or non-verbally. The power of his blasts is capable of incapacitating,wounding or even killing enemies without having to hit them in a wall or some other surface, just through direct damage caused by the kinetic power of his spell. Her telekinesis can also have a wide range like a wave, hitting as many as seven men simultaneously, once killing six opponents directly and momentarily stunning another. Expert Swordsman Belle is also an adept swordswoman being taught the art sense birth. She also easily overpowered her father and disarmed him twice without even truly trying. Expert Crossbow Belle's preferred weapon of choice os the crossbow and she is extremely adept with it. Being abel to shoot an apple put of a tree 30 feet in the air. Without looking. Category:Characters